


Ganas

by Endora89



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Alan lleva a Martin a su departamento en el auto mientras reflexiona sobre el deseo que siente hacia su compañero de banda, la idea de sugerirle un encuentro sexual con él le viene a la mente ¿Se atreverá a hacerle semejante proposición?





	Ganas

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste a quienes sean fans de la banda.
> 
> Disclaimer: Escibí este fic con profundo cariño y respeto hacia estos hombres. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Advertencia: Esta ambientado en su juventud, a mediados de los 80s.
> 
> Insinuación de Dalan, Mandy, Alan/Morrisey y un toque de Mavince.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Ginebra Wilde.

**Ganas.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Habíamos terminado más tarde de lo que pensábamos hacerlo. Mart y yo nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde haciendo unos arreglos a las letras y las mezclas de las canciones.

Dave y Andy dijeron “ustedes son los genios y nosotros no tenemos cabida en esos menesteres” se habían ido temprano. Por mi mejor, trabajo con menos estrés cuando Andy no está rondando y diciendo lo poco artístico que soy.

 

La verdad era que había disfrutado ese tiempo con Mart, si bien es muy celosos de sus letras y le gusta hacer el menor cambio posible a estas, es más abierto a trabajar en conjunto cuando estamos los dos solos.

 

Lo llevo para su departamento. Está en el asiento de copiloto dormido con una mano haciendo de almohada sobre el vidrio de la ventanilla.

Se ve precioso cuando duerme.

 

Me quedo observándolo tan atentamente que no veo un desperfecto en la carretera y doy de lleno en un bache, pequeño pero lo suficientemente profundo para hacer que el auto se sacuda y con este movimiento la cabeza de Mart hace un ruido sordo al golpear contra el vidrio.

Me siento culpable cuando volteo de nuevo hacia él y lo veo tocándose la cabeza, paro a un costado de la carretera.

 

-Lo siento me distraje ¿Estas bien? –me disculpo y le toco el hombro amistosamente.

 

-Sí, no te preocupes. –voltea hacia mí y me sonríe. Sus ojos verdes están algo húmedos, parece que se está conteniendo de soltar algunas lágrimas, y eso me hace sentir más culpable.

 

-Bueno, en casa podrás ponerte algo de hielo en la cabeza.

 

-Sí, de eso. No es necesario que me lleves hasta mi departamento, puedo irme caminando. Está demasiado lejos del tuyo. –y así era, estaban en sentidos opuestos- No me parece que te desvíes tanto.

 

-Está bien. Te cobraré la gasolina –lo digo en broma y él ríe ante esto- No hay problema si te llevo hasta tu casa, está bien. Y te lo debo, después del golpe.

 

-Tampoco es para tanto, no salí volando por la ventanilla ni nada. –sonríe, y eso hace que se vea tan tierno- Estoy bien.

 

-Aun así. Te llevaré.

 

Él niega con la cabeza varias veces pero, se acomoda en el asiento y abre más las piernas, vuelve a poner su brazo en la ventanilla y a sostenerse la cabeza con la mano, aunque ya no se vuelve a dormir. Yo arranco el auto y emprendemos de nuevo el viaje.

 

Hablamos todo el camino hacia su departamento, esta noche ambos estamos sobrios. No hemos probado una sola gota de alcohol. Eso nos hace hablar de temas más superficiales, sin las tonterías o metidas de pata con ataques de sinceridad que produce la bebida.

 

Al llegar al lugar aparco el auto en el estacionamiento que le correspondería a él si tuviese auto. Ahí solía dejar el mío cada vez que iba con él, para no tener problemas con los vecinos.

 

-Ey –me dice mirándome fijamente con sus ojos verdes que, con la luz de una farola brillan con un toque gatuno- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? Como ya te dije, no me parece que hagas un recorrido tan largo hacia tu departamento, sé que estás cansado porque yo también lo estoy. Pero yo pude dormir un poco en el auto… hasta que decidiste ponerte a jugar pinball con mi cabeza en la ventanilla. –ríe amistosamente y yo rio también.

 

-Vale…

 

Apago el auto y cerramos con seguro las puertas antes de subir hacia su piso, que era el segundo. Las escaleras no le agradaban.

Cuando entramos encendió la luz y pude apreciar el interior del lugar. Era más pequeño que mi departamento, pero lo era a causa de la zona donde estaba ubicado, que era más chic que donde estaba el mío. La renta era un poco más cara también.

 

La luz iluminaba todo perfectamente, a Mart le gustaba que así fuese, se leía mejor con buena luz, decía.

Había un gran mueble, donde tenía a sus libros, todos acomodados según autor favorito. También tenía algunos instrumentos, como el teclado, la guitarra y la flauta dulce. Esto hacia que todo se viese más estrecho de lo que en verdad era.

 

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y escuche que Mart me hablaba desde la cocina.

 

-¿Quieres algo de cenar? –cierto, no habíamos cenado. El último bocado que habíamos comido había sido un poco de fruta y eso varias horas atrás.

 

-Claro. –respondo mientras voy hacia él y tomo asiento en uno de los bancos que están en la barra del desayunador.- ¿Qué tienes?

 

-Bien. Puedo prepararte cereal con leche, o cereal con leche… ¡oh sí! Y se me olvidaba que también hay cereal con leche. –me sonrió mostrando en una mano la caja de cereal y en la otra la leche- Andy y yo no hemos ido a por los víveres.

 

Y no, no era que Andy viviese con Martin. Pero hacían muchas cosas juntos.

 

-Ummm pues mira –me pongo en una pose pensativa mientras le sonrió- El cereal con leche es tentador… pero, también el cereal con leche… ¿Qué será?...

 

Mart ya estaba sirviendo el cereal mientras yo le hablaba, se sentó en la barra junto a mí y nos dispusimos a comer nuestra… nutritiva, cena.

Conversamos un poco a cerca de lo que queríamos en las mezclas, yo le hice un poco de bullyng sobre sus letras y su recientemente descubierto, gusto por el BDSM. No que me molestase, todo era un juego, a decir verdad se veía muy atractivo vistiéndose como todo un pasivo.

 

Llevaba ya varios meses vistiendo así y frecuentando lugares de ese tipo, yo también lo hice, pero no quede tan encantado como él.

Se maquillaba y usaba esas prendas femeninas, que, al inicio casi nos dan un infarto a Dave, Andy y a mí. No era fácil el ver a ese chico tímido y retraído en sus libros, ahora vestido de punta en negro usando ropa femenina y accesorios con cadenas o esposas.

 

Estábamos acostumbrados a mirarlo con sus ropas de niño bueno de coro de iglesia.

Y ahora no lucia para nada como alguien que va a la iglesia cada domingo.

 

Sino como alguien a quien tienes ganas de amarrar a la cama y follártelo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Y era precisamente este sentimiento y esas ganas las que despertaba en mí. Desde que lo conocí me pareció alguien sumamente dulce y fácil de tratar. Por qué si bien es muy reservado, también es muy amable y muy inteligente. Puede abordar casi cualquier tema que le pongas sobre la mesa.

 

Y yo le traía ganas… No sólo yo. Dave también y obvio Fletcher. Se las traían desde que anduviera vestido como si fuese a una convención de ñoños, a mí no me llamaba mucho la atención en ese tiempo. No que no fuese lindo, sólo que le sobraban gafas y suéter de colores de abuelito.

 

Pero, ahora. Me parecía la cosa más sexy que hubiese visto, y después de ver bailar a Dave, eso era mucho decir.

Pero con Dave ya había pasado algo, para nadie era un secreto que nos besábamos cada que estábamos ebrios, aunque después lo negásemos o dijéramos “son cosas de borrachos”. Con Mart no había pasado nada… aún. Y eso sólo me hacía desearlo más.

 

Terminamos la cena y no dejamos nada para el desayuno. “Hay un poco de fruta” dijo él mientras se ponía cómodo en el sofá.

Yo lo mire de pies a cabeza, llevaba una chamarra de cuero y una blusa de encaje debajo de esta, unos pantalones sumamente entallados de piel y una falda a juego. Que estaba más que comestible así, sobra decirlo.

 

-¿Quieres ducharte? –interrumpe mis pecaminosos pensamientos con su grave voz. Esa es otra cosa que lo hace interesante. Su voz… puede ser dulce, pero extremadamente varonil, nada que ver con su aspecto tan follable. Y comienzo a excitarme al imaginar como sonarían sus gemidos si le clavara mi verga en el culo…

 

-¿Cómo?

 

-¿Cómo que “Como”? Pues como se baña toda la gente –me dice y comienza a reírse.

 

-Bueno si… -me sonrojo un poco, por estar pensando en metérsela, no escuche bien lo que me dijo, ahora parezco un menso.

 

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo primero, o tú? –por alguna razón todo me hace pensar en sexo y no en un baño…

 

-Tú… bueno, podríamos bañarnos mañana temprano, también. Lo que sí quiero, es lavarme los dientes.

 

-Claro. Te daré un cepillo nuevo. –se levanta y va hacia el cajón de un mueble de la cocina y saca un cepillo aun cerrado en su empaque y me lo da.

 

-Gracias… -lo tomo y me dirijo al baño apresuradamente, me está viniendo una erección, que de seguro va a notar.

 

Entro al sanitario, y lo primero que noto cuando me dirijo al lavabo a por la pasta es que, en el vaso de los cepillos, donde también se encuentra el tubo de pasta dental, hay dos cepillos, uno morado y uno azul. Miro el mío, vaya… amarillo.

 

Me lavo los dientes y después voy a orinar, la erección ya se me bajo, sino estaría con la interrogante de sino le fundo el foco con el chorro de mi orina al irse al techo.

 

Me reí al imaginarlo, ya me ha pasado. Que despierto con unas tremendas ganas de orinar y mi erección matutina hace que el chorro salga disparado hacia arriba, vivo con el temor de tragármelo un día, vuelvo a reír. Bueno, a veces uno piensa tonterías, en el baño se piensa en todo y en nada. Es casi el único lugar donde se está sólo al cien por ciento.

 

Salgo del baño, no sin antes dejar mi cepillo junto a los otros dos, seguro que a Andy no le hará nada de gracia eso.

 

-Listo –Mart está viendo la televisión y dormitando un poco.

 

-Bien. –se levanta y se dirige al baño.

 

Yo lo espero en el sofá, el que seguramente esta noche será mi cama. Sigo pensando en las ganas que tengo de tirarme un polvo con él. Y la mejor manera de vencer a la tentación, es cayendo en ella. Así que esta noche haré todo lo posible por caer en esa divina tentación.

 

Mart sale del baño y me sonríe.

 

-Creo que iré a quitarme el maquillaje y a dormir ¿Quieres la cama? Yo puedo quedarme en el sofá.

 

-No, quédate tú la cama. -¿Por qué no la compartimos? Se me cruza esa pregunta por la mente pero, no sé cómo formularla.

 

Él me mira, se ve muy hermoso, con ese maquillaje tan llamativo y esos rizos alborotados. No resisto y me levanto guiado por el impulso de tocarlo.

 

-Mart…

 

Susurro y me acerco a él tomándolo de la barbilla, él da un paso atrás, pegándose al desayunador y yo me inclino para besarlo, siento como se estremece al sentir mi proximidad, cierro los ojos y… el timbre de la puerta suena, me quedo estático, abro los ojos. Mart aprovecha esto y se escabulle por mi costado y va hacia la puerta para abrirla. Estoy ahí parado con una mano donde estaba la cara de mi amigo y con los labios en piquito… doy un beso al aire. ¿Quién demonios será a estas horas?

 

Escucho como abre la puerta.

 

-Ho… Hola… -es una chica.

 

-Hola Emma… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

 

-Bueno… yo… te escuche llegar hace rato… y me… -se escuchaba nerviosa, seguro que Mart le gustaba- Me preguntaba si… si no… quisieras compañía esta noche…

 

-Ah… bueno… yo, veras. Tengo un amigo –se aclara la garganta- Es decir, hay un amigo hoy en casa que pasará la noche aquí.

 

Doy media vuelta y miro a la chica, la saludo con una sonrisa y un ademan con la mano. Es guapa. Pelirroja de cabello corto. Lleva un pijama rosa… bien, no es una chica muy sensual, pero si es linda.

 

-Entiendo… -me regresa el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y de mano- Nos, nos vemos luego.

 

-Claro… linda noche.

 

Se despiden con un beso en la mejilla y después de escuchar que la puerta del departamento de enfrente se cierra Mart hace lo mismo con la suya y pasa el seguro.

 

-Es linda… -él asiente- ¿Es de ella el cepillo de dientes que está en el baño? –parecía que no era la primera vez que le proponía algo así a mi compañero.

 

-Eh… no, ese es de Andy. Yo tengo uno en su departamento también. No. Emma es mi vecina, solamente. –levanto una ceja y él sonríe con timidez bajando la vista.- Nos hemos acostado unas cuantas veces desde que me mude aquí. Ella es novia de un hombre mayor… casado. Es un hombre influyente de la universidad donde estudia. Le paga el departamento y la matrícula de la escuela. Pero como ya lo dije… es un hombre mayor. Me busca de vez en vez, para que haga lo que él no puede… -ríe un poco ante esto.

 

-Vaya… podría irme ¿sabes? Para que estés con ella. –no es que quiera hacerlo, en realidad, pero estaría mal por mi parte no ofrecerme a ello.

 

-No… de hecho ya quiero terminar con eso. Casi nos descubre el hombre, la última vez que cogimos y me parece que la amenazó con dejar de pagarle la matrícula y el departamento. Yo no podría pagarle tales cosas y tampoco estoy enamorado. –bajo la vista, él no solía revelarnos cosas de su vida o sus sentimientos.

 

-Vale… entiendo. –y lo hacía, de verdad.

 

-Ahora… ¿estaría bien si pido una explicación? –lo miro interrogante y él ríe- Para lo que trataste de hacer. –me he puesto rojo hasta de las orejas y me quede sin habla moviendo los labios como pez fuera del agua.

 

-Bueno… -logro decir después de recomponerme por esa pregunta tan directa y me rasco la nuca, como si así encontrara las respuestas del universo… ¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina?- Veras… ¿Has estado con un hombre? –no puedo decirle que estoy enamorado y que quiero una vida gay con él. Estaría mintiéndole sólo para cogérmelo, y, después de todo, él es mi amigo. Será mejor si llegamos a algo de mutuo acuerdo.

 

-No… bueno… ¿A qué te refieres con estar? Exactamente. –se ha puesto un poco rojo… será que…

 

-Si has tenido sexo con un hombre… o por lo menos te has besado con uno… -él se da vuelta para que no mire su cara… vaya, creo que si ha estado teniendo acercamientos de ese tipo. Con Dave solemos bromear con que Mart busca activo… pero, eran sólo estúpidas bromas.

 

-Y tú ¿Lo has hecho?

 

-Bueno, sabes que me he besado con Morrisey y que lo hago con Dave cada que estamos borrachos. ¿Tú lo has hecho? –estoy comenzando a excitarme ante esa perspectiva.

 

-Bueno… si he besado a un hombre. –vaya… apuesto por Andy.

 

-¿Cómo fue? –tomo asiento en el banco que está a lado mío.

 

-Bueno –suspira y hace una pausa para voltear y caminar hacia el sofá, donde se sienta y mira sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas, como si fuesen lo más interesante en el mundo.- Fue una noche, cuando Vince aún estaba en la banda. Una noche nos quedamos todos en la casa de Vince, obvio no quisimos quitarle su cama, así que nos rifamos el sofá, Andy gano así que Dave y yo compartimos una colchoneta en el piso. –se ríe al recordarlo- Andy quiso dejarme a mí el sofá, pero no acepte, ahora que lo pienso creo que habría sido lo mejor, Andy parecía una sardina enlatada ahí arriba –ríe y yo no puedo dejar de imaginarme al pelirrojo encogido en el sillón cual sardina- Dave tampoco acepto cambiarle de lugar. Bueno… Nos quitamos la ropa para dormir, no toda obviamente, no dejamos la interior. Se podían escuchar los ronquidos de Andy por toda la sala, a causa de su mala postura en el sofá.

 

<<-toma una pausa y se pasa una mano por el cabello, se nota que le cuesta trabajo hablar de esto, pero honestamente yo estoy demasiado interesado en ello- No puedo explicarte bien a bien, que paso, porque yo tampoco lo sé. El caso es que Dave y yo comenzamos a besarnos, quien fue el primero en dar ese paso, aun es confuso para mí. Nos besamos y nos tocamos debajo de las sabanas, pero no avanzamos más, simplemente cuando nos sentimos demasiado excitados como para venirnos, nos tomamos turnos para masturbarnos en el baño. Dave fue el primero que se levantó. –una imagen graciosa de un Dave en ropa interior corriendo al baño a punto de eyacular llego a mi mente, al ver la forma picara de Mart al sonreír.- No hemos vuelto a hacerlo desde entonces.

 

-Ya. –tenía mi mano en mi boca para evitar reírme, estábamos hablando de algo serio después de todo.- ¿Es todo lo que has experimentado? –bueno, ya que estábamos en esas, quería el chisme completo, material para pajearme si esta noche no teníamos sexo.

 

-No. –casi brinco de mi asiento… había más.- Pero antes de continuar, dime ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado con un hombre? Ya me dijiste que te besuqueaste con Morrissey y Dave, pero eso yo ya lo sabía. Si quieres saber algo más de mí, tendrás que dar algo a cambio. –sonrió retador, bien tenía razón. Tenía que dar información a cambio de la que recibiría. Aunque no estaba tan seguro de querer darla.

 

Bueno… -tarde varios minutos en contestar, Mart había bajado la mirada, supongo que creyó que ya me había arrepentido de contarle algo más.- Con Morrissey… si hubo sexo. –la verdad era que con Dave no había pasado de besos calientes y uno que otro arrimón.

 

-¿De verdad? –sus ojos verdes parecieron iluminarse.

 

-Si… -sentí mi cara arder ante aquella mirada de entusiasmo.

 

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Estuviste arriba o abajo?

 

-Bueno –aclare mi garganta, todo sea por tirármelo, me dije.- Fue después del beso… y sólo un vez… -como si necesitase aclarar eso- Y yo… estuve abajo… -bien oficialmente, muero de vergüenza, espero valga la pena y no me deje empalmado.

 

-Vaya… -dice en un tono ronco y baja la cabeza para que no lo vea reír.- Eso es interesante.

 

-Y… ¿Tú?

 

-Ah sí… Andy me dio una mamada una vez. –suelta como sin nada.

 

-¿Así nada más? –creí que me haría un relato como el de Dave.

 

-Bueno, tú sólo lo contaste así, nada más. No me diste detalles –sonríe touché, me acaba de dar a matar.

 

-Si… bueno –me rasco la cabeza- no soy tan bueno como tú con las palabras. –sonrió como un badboy a ver si cae.

 

-Aja… bueno, si quieres detalles, tendrás que darme unos también. No es que vayamos a contar todo con lujo de detalles. Sólo un poco. –me incita- O… ¿es que se te pone dura cuando te cuento? –me dedica una sonrisa por demás pervertida que me encanta.

 

-A decir verdad si se me está poniendo dura… -hace una mueca de asombro y vuelve a reír, algo me dice que me está tomando el pelo- Vale… fue después del beso que nos dimos en el backstage. En su auto… estábamos muy apretados… y se mueve muy bien por detrás…

 

Se puso rojo y se quedó callado digiriendo lo que le dije, quizá también se estaba poniendo duro.

 

-Estábamos en el departamento de Andy, platicando, tomando y fumando. Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminó haciéndome un oral en el sofá, esta vez sí termine… en su boca. Fue la primera vez que lo hicimos.

 

-¿Lo hacen con frecuencia? –así que Andy estaba probando esas delicias, bien no era nada tonto.

 

-Algo…

 

-¿Se lo has hecho?

 

-Sí, una vez.

 

Perfecto, mi erección ya no cabe en mis pantalones. Me levanto y voy hacia él, toda esta plática me ha puesto muy caliente. Me siento a su lado y el voltea a verme, sus ojos delineados de negro lucen más hermosos.

 

-¿Quieres hacerlo?... ¿Conmigo? Llegar hasta el final…

 

-Me gustas Alan pero…

 

-No te diré que estoy enamorado de ti… me gustas, y te tengo ganas.

 

-Que directo… bueno, yo no te creería si me dijeras que estás enamorado de mi –reímos, si, él no era tonto- Como ya dije también me gustas. Pero…

 

Lo beso, los dos nos gustamos y yo le traigo más que ganas, ahora sólo falta que me diga que sí, el sexo es algo que se puede disfrutar de muchas maneras.

 

-Queremos experimentar con el sexo ¿no es así? Tenerlo de diferentes maneras, bueno, esta es otra de ellas.

 

Se queda callado por un momento digiriendo lo que acabo de decirle, sus pestañas pintadas con el rímel negro bajan tapando sus ojos verdes, lo escucho liberar el aire de sus pulmones y abre de nuevo los ojos, los cuales clava directamente en los míos.

 

-Sí, está bien.

 

Me besa y lo inclino sobre el sofá profundizando el beso, meto mi lengua y pruebo de lleno su sabor… es algo por demás agradable, recargo su cabeza en el brazo del sofá y me levanto para mirarlo a los ojos.

 

-Sólo una pregunta más… ¿Tuviste algo con Vince? –él ríe y levanta una ceja, me da el impulso de peinársela con un dedo y así lo hago, es suave. Tiene unas cejas rectas, pequeñas pero pobladas, son lindas.

 

-Una vez me palmeo el culo y me dijo “no estas nada mal Gore” es todo. –rompemos en carcajadas. Cuando callamos lo miro fijamente y vuelvo a pasar mi dedo por su ceja, después por su mejilla y al final por sus labios, los cuales tiene pintados de un color vino que le sentaba hermoso. No me disgustaba que se maquillara así, sólo que no lo entendía. No entendía el por qué no hacerlo en privado, si eso le gustaba, bien, muy sus mariconadas pero, ¿Por qué hacerlo en público?

 

Lo bese de nuevo, y ahora baje a su cuello besando la curva de este, pero sentí como se iba sentando en el sofá de nuevo.

 

-¿Qué pasa? –no me ira a dejar así ¿verdad? No sería acaso todo un juego…

 

-Voy a desmaquillarme…

 

-No, así te sienta bien. –y era verdad, sus ojos resaltaban como dos esmeraldas y sus labios estaban aún más comestibles con ese aroma a fresa. Y ese color le quedaba mucho mejor que los colores fosforilocos que solía usar de vez en vez.

 

-Vale –se levantó- entonces vamos a la cama.

 

Me sonrió de forma juguetona y yo le correspondí. Fuimos hasta su cuarto y cerramos la puerta, continuamos besándonos y comencé a desvestirlo, primero la chamarra, él hizo ademan de quitarse la blusa negra de encaje que llevaba y lo detuve.

 

-No, quédatela, se te ve muy bien.

 

-Vaya. Tenemos fetiche ¿eh? –levanta una ceja y hago lo mismo.

 

-Si… parece que me volverás fetichista. –a decir verdad llevaba tiempo fantaseando con tirármelo mientras él viste ese tipo de ropa, habría pensado en sólo quitarle el pantalón, pero la falda de piel que lucía esa ocasión era demasiado apretada como para que pudiéramos hacer muchos movimientos, prefería que se quedará sólo con la blusa.

 

Continuamos desvistiéndonos, yo hice lo mismo con el chaleco negro y jeans azules que llevaba, nos deshicimos de los slips y estábamos listos, ya no había marcha atrás. Nos tiramos sobre la cama y me puse encima de él besándolo y sintiendo su piel por debajo del encaje, toque su entrepierna y sentí sus vellos púbicos muy suaves al tacto, se la jale un poco.

 

Encendió la lámpara que estaba en el buró cubierta por una mascada semitransparente, todo quedo a media luz. Paso su mano por el mueble y tomo un bote, era lubricante, me di cuenta de eso, y vi también unas esposas, las cuales tome.

 

-¿Andy y tú juegan con esto? –las extendí y pase delante de su cara.

 

-No, claro que no. Las uso con Emma, igual que el lubricante.

 

-¿Las usarías conmigo?

 

-Por qué no… -se mordió el labio y sentí como mi polla daba un respingo de excitación.

 

Le puse una en una muñeca y la cerré, después pase la otra por uno de los barrotes de su cabecera y se la cerré en torno a su otra muñeca. Tuve que tragar saliva, estaba hermoso. Recostado en la cama, a media luz, con esa blusita de encaje, amarrado con esposas y la polla erecta goteando entre ese vello rubio. Sentí que me vendría solo de observarlo con esos hermosos ojos verdes cuya pupila estaba ahora dilatada.

 

Le abrí las piernas y casi solté un gemido, que vista, se las flexione y puse una a cada lado, completamente abiertas, de una forma obscena. Le toque el pene y este dio un respingo a mi tacto, lo tenía de buen tamaño de eso no había duda. Tome el frasco de lubricante con una mano y lo deje junto a mi pierna.

Pase una almohada por debajo de su espalda y culo, para levantarlo más. Lo mire y tenía su labio inferior aprisionado entre sus dientes, en una mueca de placer, o me lo tiraba en ese momento o terminaría eyaculándole en la cara solamente de verlo así.

 

Recordé lo que Morrissey me hizo a mí, y se me antojo hacérselo a Martin. Me incline y le levante un poco el culo, saque mi lengua y la pase por su entrada, Mart se tensó e incluso una de sus piernas se estiro, recuerdo esa sensación extraña de sentir una lengua húmeda en esa zona, por primera vez.

 

-¿Qué haces? –se removió un poco, pero las esposas restringían mucho sus movimientos, bien, esas cosas están ganando puntos.

 

-Tranquilo, se sentirá bien en un momento.

 

Seguí pasando mi lengua por esa zona y después la tantee con un dedo, la extendí un poco y una idea lasciva paso por mi mente, pase la lengua por ahí metiéndola un poco, moví de nuevo el dedo y metí la lengua de nuevo, Martin gemía con esa voz aterciopelada de una forma exquisita. Tenía ganas de hacerle las cosas más sucias, pero estaba demasiado excitado y esto no era una porno.

 

Pase una vez más mi lengua por su orificio y saque el dedo, mire a Martin y este tenía los labios entre abiertos y una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuello.

 

Abrí el lubricante y me puse una buena cantidad en el miembro y en su entrada, yo no había sido penetrado con lubricante, tampoco es que lo necesitase mucho, fue excitante hacerlo así.

 

Metí la punta y Mart gimió, me espere un poco y entre un poco más, después salí por completo y volví a entrar, repetí esto hasta que estuve por completo dentro. Me estremecí al sentir su estrechez cubrirme por completo.

Sentí como su respiración se normalizaba, me incline por completo sobre él, pase una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro y comencé a moverme, lento, y después más rápido, Mart gemía y decía mi nombre, me incorpore un poco y vi su cara, sus ojos entreabiertos con el maquillaje algo corrido por el exceso de lagrimeo, aun así era hermoso.

 

Di estocadas más fuentes y sentí que su espalda se arqueaba, bien había dado en su próstata, ahora lo disfrutaría más.

Me seguí moviendo dentro de él, sintiendo como mi miembro entraba y salía de su culo, me deje caer casi completamente sobre él y su miembro quedo entre el abdomen de ambos, lo sentí caliente, duro e hinchado, así como húmedo.

Podía escuchar su voz en mi oído gimiendo y yo resoplaba cerca del suyo. Sentía que me vendría en cualquier momento de tan solo imaginar mi verga enterrándose hasta el fondo en su culo.

 

Martin arqueo su espalda y sentí como su polla se tensaba y después un líquido caliente bañaba mi abdomen y se sentía pegajoso, se había venido.

El apretón que su culo le dio a mi miembro termino por hacer que me viniera dentro de él. Me descargue por completo mientras decía su nombre.

 

Normalizamos nuestra respiración y con cuidado Salí de él. Me recosté a su lado.

 

-¿No me quitaras las esposas? –me dijo aún jadeando un poco.

 

-No sé. Te lucen lindas. –me miro con desaprobación fingida y yo tome las llaves de las esposas que estaban junto a la lámpara y las abrí liberando sus muñecas, las cuales lucían una marca roja.

 

-Y ¿Se te quitaron las ganas?

 

-Si… y no. –ahora que lo había probado no sabía si me resistiría de nuevo a tenerlo.

 

Pasamos la noche juntos en su cama.

 

Cuando desperté por la mañana Mart no estaba junto a mí, me puse unos pantalones de pijama que había dejado él en la cama y salí del cuarto, él estaba en la cocina comiendo una banana y hablando por teléfono, tome una manzana y la mordí mientras esperaba a que terminase su llamada.

 

-Bien, nos veremos allá. Hasta al rato Dave. –colgó y bebió un poco de té, había dejado una taza extra y la tome para darle un trago. Hiervas.

 

-Ey –salude- Buenos días –le sonreí y él me sonrió en respuesta, llevaba la parte de arriba del pijama que me había dejado, sus piernas desnudas me incitaban de nuevo.

 

-Buenos días. Hable con Andy y Dave, nos veremos en unas horas en los estudios, para terminar lo de ayer.

 

-Bien, espero que no volvamos a discutir –lo miro con severidad- A menos que terminemos en la cama como anoche.

 

-Tentador… pero yo iré arriba esta vez –me guiña un ojo y yo sonrió, si, no estaría mal estar debajo de él.

 

Nos turnamos para ducharnos, él lo hace primero, así que cuando yo entro a la ducha él se mete a su cuarto a vestirse y maquillarse. Me siento todo pegajoso, pero sonrió y canto mientras paso el jabón por mi cuerpo.

 

Cuando salgo de ducharme él entra a lavarse los dientes, lo había olvidado.

 

-Tus ojos delineados así, resaltan más. –le digo mientras me dirijo a la puerta.

 

-Los tuyos también resaltarían si los delinearas.

 

Termino de vestirme, con la ropa del día anterior ya que yo no tengo ningún cambio con Martin y la ropa de él o de Fletcher no me queda. Me peino con laca el cabello y veo el maquillaje de Mart, tomo un poco y me cubro las ojeras y las pecas. Veo el delineador negro… Sólo probare hoy, para ver como lucen mis ojos así.

 

Mart me espera en la sala, al verme se queda un poco impresionado, no sé si esa mirada de asombro es porque luzco bien o porque parezco un puto de esquina.

 

-Te dije que te lucirían bien. –me sonríe y pasa un dedo por mis pestañas.

 

-Gracias.

 

Salimos del departamento y nos cruzamos con Emma, quien no responde a nuestro saludo y se va aparentemente enojada. ¿Habremos hecho ruido anoche?

 

No importa, seguimos nuestro camino hacia las escaleras. Los chicos nos están esperando en los estudios.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Fin**

 

 


End file.
